Getting There
by daydreamer4
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are getting married. Nothing but LL goodness, with some warm fuzzy moments between those quirky Gilmore Girls.
1. Something Blue

**Author's Note:** This is the story of Luke and Lorelai's wedding. It's pure fluff. I usually tend toward the angst, butsince it'sthe season of holiday goodness I will try my hardest to refrain. But, borrowing a line from Luke, I will also try to avoid any of the "I want to die when you die, my life meant nothing until you used my toothbrush" sentiments as well. We'll see how it goes. A lot of you are probably used to my every other day update style. I may not accomplish updates as quickly this time around, but I promise to try to be as quick as possible. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, the town, or the line I quoted in the previous paragraph. Gilmore Girls is the property of ASP and the WB.

* * *

"Hello," Rory answered the phone absently.

"Rory," Lorelai replied frantically.

"What?" Rory said turning all her attention to her mother.

"Whatcha doin'?" Lorelai said suddenly relaxed.

"The same thing I was doing when you called me three hours ago," Rory replied dryly.

"Still studying for finals?" Lorelai asked. "That school is something else."

"What are you doing?" Rory placated her mother.

"Nothing," Lorelai evaded. "Just looking over some last minute wedding details. You know cake, flowers, tulle…"

"Dress?" Rory asked with a sigh.

"Dress?" Lorelai questioned. "Why I hadn't even thought about it."

"You're wearing it again aren't you?" Rory asked point blank.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lorelai replied with a smile in her tone.

"I think you do," Rory pressed. "You called me three hours ago to tell me your wedding dress was talking to you. You called me two hours ago to tell me that your dress looked lonely and longed for a warm body in it. You called me an hour ago to tell me it looked sad, so don't play innocent with me missy."

"Fine," Lorelai cracked happily. "I'm wearing it again! But it's so soft and white and pretty. I feel like Queen Elizabeth or Princess Diana or Maria."

"Shriver?" Rory questioned.

"Von Trapp when she married the Captain and her train was like 500 feet long," Lorelai explained exasperated. "Really what are they teaching you in that school?"

"Sorry, I guess Voltaire must be taking up precious brain space," Rory replied. "So, one more week and you'll be Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap."

"Yes I will," Lorelai replied content.

"You're okay with this?" Rory said lightly. She knew her mother had a tendency to run. Her wedding to Max was only days away when she called it off. Although during the planning of this wedding Rory noticed that her mother seemed very relaxed.

"I'm wonderful," Lorelai said as she twirled around her bedroom examining herself in the full-length mirror. "No running this time kid."

"I didn't think you were going to-" Rory started to explain.

"Uh, yeah you did," Lorelai cut into Rory's response. "And that's okay because I know I've done it before. But Rory, I'm standing here in my wedding dress and the only thing I feel is excited."

"I'm glad," Rory said. After everything that had happened with Christopher, Rory was relieved that things had worked out and her mother would finally be happy.

"Me too," Lorelai said smoothing out the front of her dress. "So you'll never guess what I did."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Well, I have to say it was ingenious of me," Lorelai said brightening as she puffed out the bottom of the dress. "I stole one of Luke's flannel shirts."

"How very Sydney Bristow of you," Rory replied.  
"I know," Lorelai grinned. "It wasn't as easy as I thought, especially since I needed a blue one."

"Did he catch on?" Rory asked.  
"No," Lorelai continued. "First of all I took my huge purse—"

"The one we take to smuggle in food at the movies?" Rory interrupted.

"Of course," Lorelai confirmed.

"Continue," Rory said.

"So I took the huge purse and emptied it—"

"Which must have taken days," Rory commented.

"I told you it was a carefully thought out plan," Lorelai replied. "So I went to Luke's and I made sure I went during the lunch rush. I told him I forgot something in his apartment, I went up to get it and then I ransacked his closet until I found it. Old Blue."

"You destroyed Old Blue?" Rory asked horrified.  
"Old Blue has very special memories for us," Lorelai replied. "I wore Old Blue the morning after Luke and I—"

"Eww, okay I know Old Blue is the one you wore into the diner that morning after you…eww go on," Rory said.

Lorelai giggled as she placed her tiara lightly on her head.

"Yes, so Old Blue is the only shirt that was special enough to be my garter," Lorelai finished.

"Poor Old Blue," Rory commented.

"But that's the best part," Lorelai said excitedly. "I only had to use the sleeves of Old Blue so now Luke can wear it as a muscle shirt in the summer."

"Because I can see that happening," Rory said sarcastically.

"It could," Lorelai said hopefully. "Okay it couldn't, but a girl can dream right?" Lorelai said her voice muffled as she bent over.

"You're putting on the garter now aren't you?" Rory asked amused.

"Maybe," Lorelai replied guiltily.

"You have a sickness," Rory said.

"Yes, I do," Lorelai replied. "And knowing is half the battle."

"Thank you G. I. Joe," Rory replied.

Lorelai was pulling up the flannel garter around her leg when she heard a knock on the front door.  
"Oh Rory someone's at the door," Lorelai said. "I gotta go."

"What if it's Luke? You have your wedding dress on?" Rory said.

"It's not Luke," Lorelai said. "He had to help T.J. plaster something tonight. I'll talk to you later hun."

"Okay, night Mom," Rory replied hanging up the phone.

Lorelai threw the phone on the bed and moved, as quickly as she could, to answer the door.

TBC


	2. Something New

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I still don't own Gilmore Girls. Let the holiday mirth continue...

* * *

Luke had his toolbox in hand as he walked down the stairs into the diner. He surveyed the room and noticed Lane wasn't there.

"Lane," he called into the kitchen. "I gotta go help T.J. I should be back in time to close, but if I'm not take care of it okay?"

"You got it Luke," Lane said exiting the kitchen with two plates of food in each hand.

"Thanks," Luke said as he opened the door and walked out into the brisk May evening. Although the days were warmer, the nights were still nippy. He was about to cross the street when he heard a voice call his name.

"Luke," the voice called.

He knew it was familiar and for some reason he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned and it became very clear why he had felt tension. There, not 20 feet from him, was Emily Gilmore.

Luke hadn't seen Emily since the night he'd gone with Lorelai to tell her parents they were engaged. Emily had been none too pleased to learn of their intention to marry and she made it perfectly clear without directly saying it. She treated him much as she had the first time he had a formal dinner at her house. Her passive aggressive tactics were in full swing and most of the time Luke didn't even realize she was doing it. Emily Gilmore had a way of telling someone to go to hell straight to their face, but her Cheshire cat smile masked her contempt until later. It was only then, when she wasn't there anymore, that they realized she had put them down in every way possible.

Luke still remembered her reaction to their engagement. He saw her force her lips to contort into an obligatory smile and then the barrage of comments came, all of which added up to Luke being a blue-collar nobody. Luke had tried to sit there and endure while Lorelai tried to steer the conversation to safe topics. Rory kept shooting Luke sympathetic glances across the dinner table. Even Richard seemed empathetic to Luke's plight.

In the end, Lorelai pulled Emily into the kitchen. Raised voices were heard, but nothing clear could be made out. They emerged several minutes later and Lorelai grabbed Luke by the hand and told them they were leaving. Lorelai never told Luke what transpired, although he had a pretty good idea, and Lorelai hadn't spoken to her mother since.

"Luke," Emily said again rushing over to him. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Well actually I'm on my way to help out my brother-in-law," Luke said gesturing toward the toolbox.

"It won't take long," Emily said confidently turning and walking toward the diner.

Luke saw Emily's confident determination in her stride. Not wanting to actually give Emily a reason to dislike him, Luke followed her obediently. Emily stood by the doorway of the diner and surveyed the room.

"Do you have a private table?" Emily asked. "I'd like to speak to you alone."

"Sorry, we're fresh out of private tables," Luke replied. "My apartment is upstairs though."

"Right," Emily said trying to hide her revulsion. "I forgot you live above the diner. I'm sure the aroma up there is wonderful."

"It's better than Glade," Luke replied sarcastically leading the way to the stairs. He pulled back the curtain and allowed Emily to walk before him.

They made their way up the steps in silence and Luke unlocked the door. Emily entered Luke's apartment and took a look around.

"It certainly is small," Emily said.

"Yeah, well it's just me and I don't need a lot of room," Luke said setting his toolbox on the floor.

He walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you," Emily replied walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat.

Luke closed the refrigerator and turned around looking at Emily expectantly.

"Lorelai has probably told you that I never got along with my mother-in-law," Emily began.

"She may have mentioned something," Luke said taking a seat across from Emily.

"Well, I'm sure she's told you all about it," Emily replied. "She got a sick enjoyment out of seeing me squirm when her grandmother came to town. The woman was awful. She never thought I was good enough for Richard. She wrote him a letter practically begging him to leave me at the altar."

"That's not easy," Luke said casually.

"Yes, well, I realized that I've probably treated you the same way," Emily said. "There's that old saying that says daughters turn into their mothers. Apparently I've turned into my mother-in-law, odious woman that she was."

Emily took a breath before she said, "I don't want to treat you the way my mother-in-law treated me. But you have to understand that I worry about Lorelai. She has had to fight for everything she has. Is it wrong to want her to have an easy life?"

"And life with me will be hard because I own a diner," Luke said finishing Emily's thought.

"To put it simply, yes," Emily said. "Lorelai is struggling with a new business and it could still fail. If it fails she needs some stability in her life."

"I've owned my diner for 20 years," Luke replied. "I think I'm stable enough to support Lorelai should anything happen to the Dragonfly, which it won't."

"You can't be sure of that," Emily said quickly. "It's still a fairly new business. Lorelai has stakeholders to worry about. If that inn goes bankrupt she has a responsibility to the people she's in business with."

"I know," Luke said. "I'm one of them."

"Excuse me?" Emily replied caught off guard.

"I'm one of the stakeholders in the Dragonfly," Luke said simply.

"You gave Lorelai money for the inn?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah," Luke sighed. "She was having some financial trouble and I loaned her some money. She insisted on drawing up a contract and dealing with interest and then she was bringing stationary here for me to look at, so I guess that makes me a stakeholder."

"Do you mind if I ask how much you loaned her?" Emily asked quietly.

Luke thought before he answered. "I gave her enough to get the inn open."

"Which was a substantial amount?" Emily asked.

"I suppose to Lorelai it was a substantial amount," Luke sighed, regretting that he had invited Emily to his apartment to talk.

"But it wasn't to you?" Emily replied. "You could risk losing it?"

"I wasn't risking anything," Luke said. "I knew she wouldn't lose it."

"That's a rather foolish way to think," Emily said. "Most businesses fail within the first two years."

"Not Lorelai," Luke replied. "I believed in her. I still do."

"You believe in her that much?" Emily asked.

"I believe in Lorelai more than I believe in myself," Luke said simply.

Emily was taken aback by his answer. She had intended to come to Luke and ask him to be sure marrying Lorelai was the right thing to do. Suddenly she felt foolish and unsure of herself. She hadn't known Luke loaned Lorelai money for the inn. 'Certainly he must be a good financial planner,' Emily thought to herself. 'And he truly loves and believes in her.'

"Look, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really have to get going," Luke said standing up.

"Luke, wait,' Emily said standing as well.

"I'm sorry," she said simply. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I know it may not seem like it, but I just want Lorelai to be happy. I couldn't look out for her when she was younger. I guess I still want to be able to make sure she's okay."

"She's okay," Luke said reassuringly.

Luke and Emily exchanged a glance before Luke continued, "I know I'm not the man you want Lorelai to marry. I know the thought of me terrifies you because I'm not from Hartford and I don't come from a wealthy family. But you never have to worry about Lorelai, or Rory, when they're with me. Lorelai and I may be getting married this weekend, but Lorelai and Rory have been my family for years. The only thing this wedding is doing is making it official on paper."

Emily saw the sincerity in Luke's eyes. She also saw that somewhere deep down he wanted her to accept him, if not for him than for Lorelai.

"I apologize Luke," Emily said. "I do think you make Lorelai happy. I'm sorry if I've caused any problems between you."

Emily opened her purse and pulled out a small velvet box. "Would you do me a favor and give this to Lorelai?" Emily asked holding the box out to Luke. "I know Lorelai has stopped talking to me, but I'd really like her to have this."

"I think it would mean more coming from you," Luke said not taking the box.

"She won't see me," Emily said sadly. "I'm not even invited to the wedding."

"I know," Luke said. "I'm sorry about that. Rory and I tried to talk to her about it, but—"

"She's stubborn," Emily finished for him.

"Yeah," Luke stifled a small laugh thinking back just how stubborn Lorelai actually was. "I really think it would mean a lot to her if you gave this to her yourself though. I happen to know that she's at home right now."

"You don't think she'd slam the door in my face?" Emily asked him honestly.

"I can't guarantee it, but I'm pretty sure she'll at least talk to you," Luke said picking up his toolbox.

"Well, regardless I hope that you and Lorelai have a happy wedding day. And I hope you'll accept my apology," Emily said sincerely.

"Thank you and consider everything in the past forgotten," Luke replied.

Emily and Luke walked down the steps and into the diner. Before Emily got too far ahead of him he asked, "Would like a donut or some coffee before you go?"

"No, but thank you," Emily replied. Her mind was on what she would say to Lorelai if she decided to go see her.

Luke left to help T.J. with his home improvement project and Emily resolved to go and talk to her daughter, no matter what the outcome.

TBC

A/N: Okay, so since I'm writing fluff and I didn't want to get too heavy I hope that wasn't too sugary an exchange between Luke and Emily. It was just something I'd like to see.


	3. Something Old

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I still don't own the 'Girls. _

_Last time: Emily went to see Luke and found that he was a good match for her daughter and Lorelai was parading around the house in her wedding dress when there was knock at the door._

_

* * *

_Lorelai tossed the phone on her bed and picked up the front of her dress as she dashed down the stairs to get the door. She threw the door open to find her mother standing in front of her. Lorelai and Emily hadn't spoken since Emily had chastised her engagement. 

"Lorelai," Emily said.

"Mom," Lorelai replied curtly.

"Is this your wedding dress?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm starring in the next Estée Lauder ad. The camera crew should be here any minute," Lorelai replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Emily just looked at Lorelai for a moment. "Are you going to invited me in?" Emily finally asked.

"I'm not really sure I want to," Lorelai said simply.

"I know you're mad at me," Emily replied.

"Good observation. What tipped you off? Me not coming to Friday night dinner or me not talking to you for three months?" Lorelai said raising her voice.

"Lorelai, please, can we do this inside and not through the open door?" Emily said.

"Fine, whatever," Lorelai said as she turned her back on her mother and walked into the living room, her wedding dress swishing with each step.

Emily closed the door and followed her daughter. "Your dress is lovely," Emily tried to ease the tension.

"Thanks," Lorelai replied. "Luke and I got a real good deal at the town rummage sale."

"You're not serious," Emily said slightly horrified.

"I don't know Mom," Lorelai replied crossing her arms. "After all, Luke isn't exactly the kind of guy who has Vera Wang on speed-dial. We had to cut corners and you were right all those years ago. Our reception is going to be at the diner."

"You're not serious then," Emily said sitting on the couch.

"How do you know?" Lorelai snapped back.

"Because you're being spiteful and you're never spiteful when you lie," Emily sighed. After a moment she added, "Lorelai I owe you an apology."

"You don't owe me anything Mom," Lorelai said stubbornly. "You don't like Luke. You didn't make it a secret, but I thought you would have been civil to him instead of putting him down and making him feel small. Do you know what he felt like after you got through with him?"

"I'm sorry for that," Emily said. "I shouldn't have said the things I did. I didn't mean to demean him."

"Oh yes you did," Lorelai grumbled.

"Well that's why I'm saying I'm sorry," Emily said sincerely.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Why what?" Emily asked surprised.

"Why are you suddenly sorry? It's been three months Mom," Lorelai said. "Could it be you're sorry now because my wedding is in five days and you realized I didn't invite you?"

"I'm not going to pretend it didn't hurt that I wasn't invited to your wedding Lorelai," Emily said. "But I didn't come here for a pity invitation either."

"Then why are you here?" Lorelai asked.

"I told you, I came to apologize," Emily replied.

"Fine, apology accepted. Goodnight," Lorelai said turning quickly as she stomped into the kitchen.

"Lorelai," Emily said following her.

"What?" Lorelai replied upset. "You don't get to do this to me Mom. I'm happy. I've found a man who loves me. And he loves Rory and all my quirks and I love him. We're getting married. He likes that I make stupid jokes when I'm nervous. I like that he wears flannel in 90-degree weather. We love each other and nothing you say or do can change that," Lorelai exploded.

"I'm not trying to change that," Emily said quietly.

"Then what do you want? It's bad enough you've never wanted me to be happy. It's bad enough that this is the second engagement you've made me feel ashamed of," Lorelai replied, her voice cracking.

"I never meant to make you feel ashamed," Emily said softly. "I just want what's best for you."

"Luke is what's best for me," Lorelai replied.

"I see that now," Emily said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Really," Emily affirmed.

"And you just had an epiphany? Last night you were lying in bed and all of sudden you were overcome with the sense that I could make my own decisions?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"No, I went to see Luke," Emily stated.

"You saw Luke? When did you see Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"A little while ago," Emily said. "I went to the diner."

"You ambushed Luke at his diner?" Lorelai repeated aghast. "Why? Did you come up with a few good one-liners that demeaned his existence and you had to tell him before we got married?"

"No Lorelai," Emily sighed. "Believe it or not I apologized to Luke for treated him badly."

"You apologized to Luke?" Lorelai said her tone perking.

"You act surprised, like I never admit when I'm wrong," Emily replied.

"Uh, you never admit when you're wrong," Lorelai said walking over to the counter and leaning against it.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him I was sorry for how I treated him. I told him I only wanted you to be happy and now I see that he makes you happy," Emily said quietly.

"He does," Lorelai agreed.

"He told me he loaned you money for the inn," Emily said.

"Why would he tell you that?" Lorelai asked irritably.

"It's a long story," Emily replied, not wishing to go over the details of her conversation with Luke. "He just mentioned that he invested in the Dragonfly and that he believes in you."

A small grin escaped Lorelai's lips and she looked down.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai said. "I guess Luke has always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. I told him I wanted to move forward with opening the inn before I told Sookie and before I even said anything definite to Rory."

Lorelai studied the floor and suddenly wondered why she decided to tell her mother that detail.

"He said he believed in you more than he believed in himself," Emily offered.

"Did you offer you a donut?" Lorelai asked.

"Why would he offer me a donut?" Emily asked puzzled.

"Luke usually gives me a donut after we make up from a fight," Lorelai said. "It's his way of saying everything is forgotten."

"He told me everything was forgotten," Emily replied.

"Yeah you really don't look like the donut type anyway," Lorelai said.

"Well now that I've apologized to Luke that means you'll be coming back to dinner?" Emily asked.

"Don't count on it," Lorelai scoffed.

"But he said he forgave me," Emily insisted.

"He may have forgiven you, but Luke is soft. He can't resist the Gilmore charm. I, on the other hand, don't forgive you for treating Luke the way you did," Lorelai said forcefully.

"Lorelai I've apologized to Luke and he accepted my apology," Emily said. "What more can I do?"

"You can tell me why," Lorelai said. "Tell me why you treated Luke so badly. Tell me why you can't seem to conjure up an ounce of happiness for me."

"Lorelai, we don't need to get into all this," Emily said. She had thought that their conversation was going so well until now.

"We do need to get into this Mom," Lorelai said. "Has there ever been a moment in your entire life when you've looked at me and thought, 'Wow, I'm so proud of Lorelai?' And taking my first steps doesn't count."

"Lorelai," Emily began. She was preparing to tell Lorelai that she didn't want to have the conversation, but then she looked into her daughter's eyes. Her only child was standing before her in her wedding gown with tears in her eyes asking for the truth. Emily was getting, most probably, her only glance of Lorelai in her wedding dress. The gravity of that was not lost on her.

"I am proud of you," Emily finally let out. "You've built this life for yourself without help from anyone. You've raised Rory to be a smart, responsible girl, you run your own business and you've done it without help from anyone."

"Then why can't you ever act proud of me?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Because you've done all this alone!" Emily said. "You have no idea what it's like to have a child that would rather live with strangers than you. I want to be happy for you, but I can't because I'm still hurt, I still worry. I worry that a day will pass and then a week and then a month and I won't have heard from you. I live in constant fear that you'll shut me out again. And soon Rory won't come to dinner anymore and then neither will you. I'll go back to being a guest in your life. I'll see you on holidays. When you and Luke have children I won't even know them. You'll have no reason to come see us anymore. Luke is here, your inn is here and you'll have no use for us."

"I am proud of you Lorelai and I'm sorry if I can't say it and I'm sorry you can't feel that I am proud of you, but the hurt still gets in the way. You rejected me 20 years ago and I'm afraid that if I let myself be vulnerable to you again you'll just run off and hurt me."

Emily took a deep breath and sat in the chair at the table. She couldn't believe she had unleashed all the anger and worry that had consumed her for years. Emily hadn't looked at Lorelai and she wasn't sure what her reaction was to her rant. Emily caught her breath and she felt Lorelai standing next to her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Lorelai said putting a light hand on her back. "I never meant to hurt you and Dad. I just had to live my life and you didn't want to let me. Every time I made a mistake I felt like I let you down. At the time I thought it would be better for me go. I didn't think about you being hurt because I saw myself as a failure to you. I never thought I was good enough or smart enough or who you wanted me to be. I was young. I thought leaving would make everyone happy."

"You don't have to worry about me running off Mom. I own an inn here. I can't get too far right?" Lorelai tried to joke. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you too," Emily said softly.

Emily awkwardly held out her arms and pulled Lorelai into a tentative hug. Lorelai was taken by surprise, but returned her mother's embrace.

Emily pulled away and brushed a hair off Lorelai's face. She reached for her purse from the table and extracted the same small velvet box that she had tried to give to Luke.

"Lorelai," Emily said. "I wanted to give this to you. The bride always needs something old and I wanted to offer you this."

Emily placed the velvet box in her daughter's hand. Lorelai held the box and immediately recognized that it was jewelry. She was suddenly frightened that the truce with her mother might end over whatever piece of jewelry was in the box. She didn't want to hurt Emily's feelings, but she further understood that they had completely different tastes in jewelry.

Lorelai cracked the jewelry box and found an exquisite antique necklace inside. It was a delicate platinum chain and dangling from it was a single diamond encrusted with tiny garnets.

"It's beautiful," Lorelai said relieved.

"If you have a necklace already please don't feel you have to wear it," Emily said.

"No, Mom it's beautiful. I love it," Lorelai said.

"I thought you might," Emily said. "It was my mother's. My father had it commissioned for her on their wedding day and she gave it to me on my wedding day. I thought it was only right that you have it now."

Lorelai looked at the necklace for a moment and then glance up at her mother.

"Hey Mom," Lorelai said. "I was engaged once before you know."

"Thank you for reminding me Lorelai," Emily said.

"No, I mean, I was engaged to Max and you never gave me the necklace," Lorelai said.

"I know," Emily replied evasively. "Do you have any iced tea or water?" Emily asked walking over to the refrigerator.

"So how come you never gave me the necklace?" Lorelai asked.

Emily was examining the contents of the refrigerator and trying to avoid Lorelai's question.

"Look at all the food in here," Emily remarked. "Since when do you keep vegetable juice in your refrigerator?"

"It's Luke's," Lorelai replied. "But seriously, how come you never gave me the necklace before?"

Emily finally closed the refrigerator door and turned toward her daughter. "Because I didn't want to waste it."

"Waste it?" Lorelai said putting the box on the table.

"Your relationship with Max didn't seem that serious," Emily explained. "I hadn't even met him and suddenly you were engaged."

"But you feel like my relationship with Luke is serious," Lorelai asked quietly.

"Lorelai you answered the door in your wedding dress," Emily said. "I think that tells me all I needed to know about this relationship."

"Well you're right," Lorelai said. "I know you don't like Luke, but he's the whole package Mom. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know," Emily replied with a small, poignant smile on her face. "I know I don't say it, but I do love you Lorelai."

"I love you too Mom," Lorelai shyly. "Mom?"

"Yes," Emily said.

"Will you come to my wedding on Saturday?" Lorelai asked.

"If you want me to be there," Emily said.

"I do," Lorelai said whipping a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Then there isn't anywhere in the world I'd rather be," Emily replied standing.

TBC

_A/N: Okay so I know I said no agnst at the beginning of this story, but I couldn't help it. It was good angst though, fruitful,I think. :)_


	4. Something Borrowed

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. There will be one more chapter after this. Alas, I still don't own Gilmore Girls..._

* * *

Three days later Luke and T.J. were leaving the tuxedo rental shop. The wedding was one night away. Luke and Lorelai had held their rehearsal dinner the previous evening. Half the town was there, but most importantly for Luke and Lorelai, Emily and Richard both showed up and seemed to have a fairly good time. Luke was glad that, for the time being anyway, Lorelai and Emily had called a truce.

Luke felt that he should have felt relief, but over the course of the last few days he seemed get more and more tense. He hadn't seen Lorelai for two days prior to the rehearsal dinner and he seemed to feel more stress when she wasn't around asking him thousands of questions.

"I still think you should have gone with tights," T.J. told Luke as they walked out of the tuxedo rental shop. "It's fine T. J.," Luke said slinging the garment bag over his shoulder.

"You'd be comfortable, your boys would be comfortable, comfort is a must on your wedding day buddy," T. J. continued.

"I'll be comfortable," Luke replied irritably.

"See, now that response doesn't seem like you're gonna be comfortable," T.J. remarked.

"T.J.," Luke snapped. "I will be comfortable, my boys will be comfortable and everything will be fine."

"Fine," T.J. said as they made their way back to the car in silence.

"Hey T.J.," Luke said casually as he put the truck into drive. "Were you nervous before you married Liz?"

"Nah," T.J. replied. "I was more nervous about my brother hittin' on Liz than I was about marrying her. Why, you nervous?"

"No," Luke replied unconvincingly. "I just wondered."

"Look, you and Lorelai seem like a great couple," T.J. said. "I wouldn't have offered to recreate civilization with you two if I didn't think so. Being nervous is natural."

"But you weren't nervous when you married Liz," Luke replied.

"Not really," T.J. said. "I mostly just wanted to get it over with."

"She's just been so busy planning and working that we haven't seen each other much," Luke said, more talking out loud than directly to T.J.

"See, you miss her that's a good sign," T.J. said as they drove through town. "You're just gettin' cold feet. How'd you get through your first wedding?"

"I was mind-numbly drunk," Luke replied honestly.

"I'll bring tequila to the wedding," T.J. offered.

"I don't need you to bring tequila to the wedding," Luke protested.

"I'm just saying, you might need Jose to make a special appearance to get you through," T.J. replied.

"Thanks T.J.," Luke said in tone that clearly indicated the conversation was over.

Luke pulled up in front of Liz and T.J.'s house and T.J. unbuckled his seat belt.

"See you tomorrow buddy," T.J. said. "Liz and I will be at the diner at 9 sharp."

"See you then," Luke replied as T.J. slammed the door and Luke stared to pull away. "Oh and T.J. don't tell Liz that I rented a tuxedo. I want to surprise Lorelai."

"Got it," T.J. said walking away.

Luke was about to make a right to go back to the diner when he changed his mind. Instead he sat at the stop sign and pulled out his cell phone.

"Is this the future Mr. Gilmore?" Lorelai's voice chirped into the phone.

Luke smiled hearing her voice and her question. Lorelai had been telling him for weeks that she wasn't changing her last name. In actuality she was probably going to hyphenate it, but she kept trying to get Luke to take her last name instead.

"No, I'm sorry I must have the wrong number," he teased her.

"That's too bad because the future Mr. Gilmore is one lucky guy," Lorelai replied.

"You know I've heard the same thing about the future Mrs. Danes," Luke replied.

"Hmm, those two crazy kids sound like they're pretty lucky," Lorelai said. "So what are you up to?"

"I just had an excruciatingly long drive to pick up my wedding clothes with T.J.," Luke said. "No one else was able to go. I basically spent the last half hour listening to T.J. try to talk me into wearing "air pants" at the wedding."

"Honey the only person wearing tights at wedding is going to be little Colgate," Lorelai said.

"I told him as much," Luke agreed.

"Good," Lorelai chuckled.

"So," Luke said slowly. "How are the last minute details coming?"

"Good," Lorelai said. "It's great that Rory is home now. She's been bundling Jordan almonds like the kids in Kathie Lee Gifford's sweat shops all afternoon."

"So you're almost done with things then," Luke said hopefully.

"Not really," Lorelai said. "Bundling almonds is the least of my worries right now."

"Oh," Luke said dejectedly.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked.

Luke paused for a minute before he answered. "I miss you," Luke said.

"Aw, Luke," Lorelai cooed.

"I haven't seen you in three days because of work and planning and fittings," Luke said. "And I just want to see you."

"I miss you too," Lorelai said seriously. "But I saw you last night."

"Yeah you saw me at the rehearsal dinner. That doesn't count," Luke said.

"I guess not," Lorelai said.

"Good, then I'm coming over."

"No," Lorelai said quickly.

"Why?" Luke said pulling his truck into drive and turning left towards Lorelai's street.

"Well we've talked on the phone every day for the passed three days," Lorelai said.

"But I want to_ see_ you," Luke said again.

"But it's bad luck," Lorelai said rushing downstairs to Rory's room.

"It's bad luck if I see you tomorrow," Luke said. "I'm coming to see you now."

Lorelai dashed frantically through the living and to Rory's door. She made such a commotion that Rory looked up from the tulle and almonds spread out on her bed. Lorelai began to make frantic gestures, which Rory understood immediately.

"But, there are things here that you can't see," Lorelai protested.

"Don't you want me to come over?" Luke asked.

"I do," Lorelai said smiling as she realized the words she said. "But I'm, you can't because right now—"

"She's in her dress again Luke," Rory yelled into the phone as she helped extricate Lorelai from the dress.

"Hey," Lorelai said as she swatted Rory on the arm. "Remind me not to tell you any government secrets."

"You're in your dress again?" Luke asked amused.

"It's pretty," Lorelai said in a child-like voice.

"You know this dress has gotten quite a build up," Luke informed her. "I'd kind of like to see it myself."

Just then Lorelai heard a knock at the door that echoed through the phone. Both Lorelai and Rory and turned their heads toward the sound of the knock at the front door.

"Lucas Danes," Lorelai said in a very threatening tone. "You better not be at the front door."

Lorelai shooed Rory out to answer the door as she carefully slipped out of the wedding dress. She delicately laid the gown over the back of the chair and scrambled to find a pair of sweats and a shirt among Rory's things.

"I'm staying on the porch," Luke said. "I won't even come in. I'll wait for you to come outside."

"You better be telling the truth," Lorelai said as she slipped on sweats.

"I am, right Rory?" Luke said.

"I've got him cornered outside Mom," Rory yelled into the phone, or through the front door. Lorelai couldn't really be sure which.

"Good, bye," Lorelai said as she hung up the phone and pulled a Yale T-shirt over her head.

Lorelai ran her hand through her hair and she was suddenly very glad she decided against putting her tiara and garter belts on. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror. Even though she was marrying Luke in the morning she still wanted to look good for me. Scanning the sweats and T-shirt Lorelai began to think she looked like a model from the Yale merchandise catalog.

Lorelai bounded through the front door and saw Luke and Rory talking in the corner of the porch, just as Luke said. Rory quickly said her good-byes as Lorelai approached. Rory shut the door to the house and got to work hanging up Lorelai's dress. Lorelai slowly approached Luke with a sly smile.

"So what brings you—" she was cut off.

Luke pulled her quickly into his arms and placed his lips on her passionately. For a moment his lips gently caressed hers. Then he pulled her closer still and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Lorelai responded by opening her mouth slightly and their tongues danced a well-choreographed dance as Luke ran his hands down Lorelai's hips. Her hands pulled Luke's head closer and when she finally pulled away she rested her forehead on Luke's chest, breathless.

"Well hello to you too," Lorelai said.

Luke still held his arms around her hips, but pulled back his head and lowered his chin slightly. "I told you I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday," Lorelai reminded him taking him by the hand and pulling him over to the whicker couch on the porch.

"But I couldn't do that yesterday," Luke said.

"Very true," Lorelai agreed as the sat. Lorelai didn't let go of Luke's hand as they sat next to each other. Lorelai lazily rested her head on Luke's shoulder as he put one arm over her shoulder and held her hand.

"So are you all set for tomorrow?" Lorelai asked. "Suit, shoes, ring?"

"All set," Luke said more confidently than he meant to. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Lorelai said closing her eyes while Luke gently rubbed his thumb up and down her shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked.

"About getting married?" Lorelai asked opening her eyes and turning toward him.

"Yeah," he replied a little unsure.

"Honestly, I'm not nervous," Lorelai said. "Which is weird for me because I have a tendency to freak over big things like this."

Lorelai observed Luke's reaction to her admission and she suddenly got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She removed Luke's hand from over her shoulder as she propped herself up and looked Luke directly in the eyes.

"But you're nervous," Lorelai said.

"No," Luke lied, shifting uncomfortably.

"You don't want to marry me," Lorelai said in a panicked tone. She pulled away from Luke and looked down at the ground. She couldn't believe this was happening. She suddenly realized what Max must have felt when she called off their wedding. 'Getting a taste of your medicine is a bitter pill,' Lorelai thought to herself.

"No," Luke said forcefully. He placed his hand on her chin and turned her face toward him. "I want to marry you. I love you. I don't want you to think that I don't. I'm just…this is scary for me."

Once she saw the sincerity in Luke's eyes Lorelai felt her heartbeat regulate again. She reached out and slapped on the arm.

"Ow," Luke said pulling back and holding his arm. "That hurt."

"That's what you get for making you think you didn't want to marry me," Lorelai pouted. "God, I think my heart almost stopped."

"I'm sorry," Luke tried to hide his smile at her overreaction. "I didn't think saying I was nervous would make you think I don't want to marry you."

"Well it did," Lorelai said. She was relieved and she leaned forward and took Luke's arm in her hands.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she said lifting his arms to her lips and gently kissing it.

"Don't worry about it," Luke said. "I probably deserved it anyway."

"You did. Why are you nervous?" Lorelai asked him seriously.

"Because this is a big deal," Luke said. "We're getting married."

"I know," Lorelai smiled at him. She leaned back and lifted her legs up off the ground. She spread them out across Luke's lap and he comfortably placed his arms on top of them.

"No you don't get it," Luke sighed. "You're gonna move the milk and I'm gonna put up bookshelves. I'm gonna go to bed when you want to stay up and you're gonna change the preset radio stations in my truck. Your parents are gonna want to franchise my diner and I'm gonna be drunk golfing all the time."

Lorelai tried to suppress a small smile. Somehow she was slightly comforted by Luke's sudden freak out. She was feeling worry-free and calm, but somewhere deep inside the lack of panic worried her. She was almost relieved to see that Luke was panicked enough for the both of them.

"Luke," Lorelai said gently patting his back. "Things are going to be fine. In case you haven't noticed, I move the milk now, I changed your presets a long time ago and I like tucking you into bed early sometimes. As for my parents, you don't have to worry about them. You never have to go golfing with my father again and I'm not letting them touch your diner."

"I know, but I'm still not sure I'm good at this," Luke said.

"Good at what?" Lorelai asked.

"Marriage," Luke said. "Look what happened with Nicole."

"What happened with Nicole?" Lorelai asked as if she didn't know.

"I failed," Luke said simply. "I failed her. I failed me. I just couldn't hack it."

Luke glanced at Lorelai and he could tell she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her. He thought for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"I can't fail you like that," Luke said. "I care about you too much to hurt you. I care about Rory too much to hurt her. I just feel like, aside from opening the diner, this is the most important thing that I've ever done. I don't trust myself sometimes."

"Don't trust yourself with what?" Lorelai asked puzzled.

"With you," he replied as if it was obvious. "In case you didn't notice you're the most important person in my life. I can't stand the thought of letting you down or not being good enough. What if you wake up a year from now and you're sick of me? You can't stand that you have to drag me to town festivals or you grow to despise flannel."

Now it was Lorelai's turn to take Luke's chin in her hand. She leaned in and gently tilted Luke's face toward her.

"That's never gonna happen," she said confidently. "You will always be good enough for me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for you. And you might let me down, just like I might let you down, but the point is that nothing is going to change the way I feel about you."

"You can't be sure," Luke replied quietly.

Lorelai moved her legs from Luke's lap and tucked them under her as she scooted closer to him on the bench.

"You know stubborn I can be?" Lorelai asked him.

"Of course," Luke replied.

"Well then believe me when I say that nothing is going to change my feelings for you," Lorelai replied as she picked up Luke's hand and interlaced her fingers with his. "Look at that, I don't even know where my hand ends and yours begins."

They sat there quiet for a moment just sitting with their fingers intertwined. Lorelai had once again rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Hey, I have an idea," Lorelai said suddenly.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Well, my Mom told me what you said about me," Lorelai said. "She said you told her that you believed in me more than you believed in yourself."

"I might have said something like that," Luke said bashfully.

"Well I already have something old, something new and something blue," Lorelai said. "But I need something borrowed. So I was thinking that maybe I could borrow your belief in me and you could borrow my belief in you. In case I haven't told you, I believe in you and trust you more than anyone, even more than myself."

"Right back at ya," Luke said.

"So, do we have a deal?" Lorelai said. "No more freaking out about getting married because you're borrowing my faith in you."

"Deal, as long as you know that I have the same faith in you," Luke said leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Lorelai's lips. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Don't be," Lorelai replied. "It was actually a little comforting to see you in panic mode."

"Thanks a lot," Luke said dryly.

"You still want to marry me, right?" Lorelai asked hesitantly.

Luke moved away from Lorelai and he kneeled on the porch in front of her. Luke took Lorelai's left hand in his and held it for a moment.

"Lorelai I would love nothing more than for you to be wife," Luke said looking her in the eyes. "Will you still marry me?"

"Yes," Lorelai smiled at him. "I would love to make you Mr. Gilmore," she teased him again.

"Ah, jeez," Luke mumbled. He rolled his eyes as leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before sitting next to her again.

"You know, I don't feel so panicked now," Luke said.

"Good," Lorelai said patting his leg. "Because honestly the wedding is the least of your problems tomorrow. Between the kissing in public, eating cake, dancing and the little surprise I have cooked up for you, the actual ceremony is the least of your worries."

"Thanks," Luke said. "That makes me feel so much better."

"I knew it would," Lorelai smiled.

"Okay," Luke said. "I'm gonna go so I can get some things taken care of and you can put your wedding dress back on."

"I am not going to put my wedding dress back on," Lorelai lied aghast at his accusation.

"Right," Luke nodded as he stood up. "Well give my regards to your veil."

"It's a tiara for your information," Lorelai informed him sticking out her tongue.

Luke leaned down and gave her a long, lingering kiss before pulling away. "So I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "I'll be the GQ'ed guy up front looking extremely uncomfortable."

"And barring any coffee accidents I'll be the gorgeous woman in white," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Coffee stains or not, you'll still be the most gorgeous woman there," Luke said with a wink as he walked away.

"Sure, you perfect the flirting just when you don't have to do it anymore," Lorelai called.

"Goodnight Lorelai Gilmore," Luke called behind him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Plan on it," Lorelai replied with a smile.

TBC


	5. Forever and Ever

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and the wait for this last chapter. It's hopefully warm and fuzzy, but won't induce a sugar coma! Thanks for all the reviews! I still don't own Gilmore Girls..._

* * *

Lorelai woke early the following morning. Much like a child on Christmas she was impatient and excited to get the day's festivities under way. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only 5 a.m. Despite the early hour she crept downstairs on cracked the door to Rory's room open. She silently crept through the door and gently pulled back the covers as she slid next to her daughter.

"Mom?" Rory said groggily, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," Lorelai whispered.

"What time is it?" Rory asked.

"Five," Lorelai replied.

"I forgot there was one of those in the morning," Rory said sleepily. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm getting married," Lorelai told her.

The excitement in her tone made Rory roll toward her mother and she finally opened her eyes.

"You're getting married today," Rory agreed. "Although you're not getting married for another 12 hours you know."

"I know," Lorelai replied. After a moment she added, "But in 12 hours I'm getting married. I only have 12 more hours of the swinging single lifestyle I've grown accustomed to."

"Mom, you've been with Luke almost every day for the past year and a half," Rory pointed out. "I hardly think that qualifies as a swinging single lifestyle."

"Well who asked you?" Lorelai said in mock anger.

Rory snuggled closer to her mother and began to fall asleep again. Lorelai sensed this and she nudged her to keep in her the land of the conscious.

"Hey, no falling asleep on my wedding day," Lorelai said.

"Just because you're awake doesn't mean _I'm_ awake," Rory mumbled.

"But you have to be awake," Lorelai insisted. "I need to talk to you. I need to make sure you're okay with all this."

Rory decided, whether she liked it or not, that it was time to wake up. She was silently happy that Luke would soon bear the brunt of her mother's nocturnal talking habits.

"Does Luke know you like to have deep talks at 5 in the morning?" Rory asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but I can't have deep conversations with Luke at 5 in the morning. He's more awake than I am," Lorelai informed her.

"He's lucky," Rory said dryly.

"So, you're really okay with this?" Lorelai asked as she turned to looked at Rory. "I mean I know you're almost 21 and you're grown up and hardly ever here, but I need to know that you're okay with this. From now on when you come home Luke is going to be here. All the time. He's never leaving, except to work, or fish, or run errands. I mean I'm not going to keep him chained up in the bedroom as my own personal love slave or anything," Lorelai babbled.

"Ew, "Rory said a little to loudly. "Stop! I am fine with you marrying Luke. I love you, I love Luke, I love that you're happy, but please don't ever talk about you and Luke and chains ever again."

"Deal," Lorelai laughed. "So you're really okay with this?"

"Everything is going to be basically the same," Rory informed her. "The only difference is I can get a Luke burger at home, which is very convenient."

"That is very convenient," Lorelai agreed. "I just don't want you feel like Mommy loves you less because she found herself a husband."

"You're being ridiculous," Rory said. "So are you excited?"

"Am I awake at 5 in the morning?" Lorelai asked.

"Good point," Rory agreed.

* * *

"Liz wanted me to tell you that they're almost ready," Jess said walking into Luke's apartment. Most of his things were already over at Lorelai's house. His bed was still there, some clothes and assorted odds and ends, but most of his belongings had slowly migrated to Lorelai's. The kitchenware was the first to make the trip and they never returned.

"Thanks," Luke called from the bathroom. "So that means I've got about a half hour right?"

"I'd say so," Jess said plopping down on the end of the bed.

"I'm glad you made it," Luke said to Jess as he struggled with his cuff links.

"Yeah, well you sounded so pathetic on the phone," Jess said.

"Thanks," Luke replied dryly. "I just meant I appreciate you standing up for me even though you don't really like Lorelai and Rory will be there."

"And you made me wear a tux," Jess added.

"Well, Lorelai hinted about how she'd love to see me in an actual tuxedo and since misery loves company I immediately thought of you."

"So you're sure about this?" Jess asked Luke as he approached him and helped him fix his cuff links.

"I'm positive," Luke told him.

"Because you don't have the best track record in the marriage department," Jess teased him.

"Jess," Luke said warningly.

"All right, all right," Jess said putting up his hands in mock surrender. Then he was suddenly serious when he said, "I don't hate Lorelai you know. If she makes you happy then that's good."

"Thank you," Luke said twisting his wrist and pulling at the cuff.

"You're welcome," Jess replied. "Now can talk about when you suffered a severe blow to the head?"

"Huh?" Luke asked confused.

"T.J. is in the wedding? Did he give you a good deal on an Etch-a-Sketch wedding portrait or something?" Jess said straightening his tie.

"You're hilarious," Luke said scooting past him and reaching for his jacket.

"Okay, but seriously, T.J?" Jess asked again.

"Jeff's wife went into labor on a trip in California so I was short an usher," Luke replied.

"But T.J.? I bet Kirk would have jumped at the chance to be your usher," Jess commented.

"T.J. makes your Mom happy Jess," Luke replied.

"So Liz put you up to asking him," Jess said knowingly.

"Just shut up and come watch me get married," Luke said tossing his coat on and straightening his tie one last time before he walked out of his bachelor pad forever.

* * *

Luke stood at the foot of the gazebo under the chuppah he had made for Lorelai such a long time ago. He remembered unloading it from his truck and placing it in her front yard. He hated that she was marrying Max and he hated that he couldn't muster happiness for her so instead he threw himself into carving out the chuppah for her wedding.

Luke remembered standing next to Lorelai under the chuppah all those years ago and even back then he had the feeling that it was right. Of course at the time he didn't know how right it was. Thinking back now Luke knew they weren't ready for each other back then. He wasn't ready to change his habits and perpetual bachelorhood for anyone back then. Lorelai wasn't ready to give up her independence either. Somehow, along the way Luke and Lorelai had grown dependent on seeing each other and being each other's greatest friend, critic, support until finally they became each other's everything.

Luke heard the music begin and saw Sookie and Davey walk slowly down the aisle followed shortly by Rory. He couldn't believe how grown up she looked. He remembered the first time she walked into the diner with Lorelai. She couldn't have been more than 12 and she was the quietest child, nothing like Lorelai. Luke soon learned that Rory didn't talk much until she knew someone. Once she got comfortable with the diner and with Luke he could tell that she was very much like her mother. And now, that quiet, unsure 12 year-old had turned into confident, out-spoken young woman. Luke couldn't help but feel proud of her as she inched toward him.

Rory smiled at Luke as she made her way down the aisle and the music changed. All the guests stood at attention waiting for Lorelai to walk down the aisle. Luke looked expectantly in the direction of the procession and he saw Lorelai coming toward him slowly. She had her father on one arm and her mother on the other. Initially Lorelai refused to have her father walk her down the aisle. She reasoned that she had been independent for most of her life and she didn't want to uphold the chauvinism of a father giving away his daughter. But after Lorelai's conversation with her mother she decided that the wedding was a new beginning. It was a new beginning of Luke and Lorelai, for Lorelai and Rory, but also for Lorelai and her parents. This wedding was a fresh start and with that in mind Lorelai decided to have both her parents escort her toward her future with Luke.

Lorelai took a deep breath as she inched toward Luke. She caught the smiling, happy faces of all her friends. Miss Patty and Babette smiled frantically while Jackson held little Colgate. Never one to contain himself Kirk was already openly weeping into Lulu's handkerchief. Lorelai looked straight ahead and saw Luke waiting for her at the end of the aisle. His blue eyes sparkled in sun and all his attention was focused on her. She couldn't help but notice how he'd actually rented a tuxedo just for her.

Luke watched intently as he watched Lorelai walk toward him. He knew now why she'd insisted on wearing her wedding gown as often as she did. The fabric flowed around her feet, but the dress hugged her in just the right places. She always looked gorgeous, even when she was traipsing around in her sweats or one of his old flannel shirts, but today she looked peaceful, regal even.

Luke swallowed hard as she finally approached him. Richard and Emily left their only daughter under the chuppah and Lorelai just smiled brightly as she gazed into Luke's eyes. Luke hated ceremonies and pageantry, but as he stood holding the hand of the woman he loved her felt a calm that he'd never felt before. For the first time in his life Luke felt like everything was just as it should be. He had nothing to rant about, nothing to pine over, nothing to complain about.

Lorelai couldn't remember ever feeling so light-headed and happy. She thought she had possibly felt the same euphoria when she got kissed for the first time, but it was nothing compared to the magnitude of what she was feeling now. Luke looked so content. It was a far cry from the Luke who had showed up on her porch yesterday. That Luke was unsure and nervous. This Luke looked calm and confident, and, if truth be told, more handsome than she had ever seen him look. She had dropped hints for weeks telling Luke how good he'd look in tuxedo, but he never said a word about actually wearing one to the wedding. She thought he'd just bought a new suit for the special occasion. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he had shocked her yet again.

The ceremony went by very quickly. Neither Luke nor Lorelai could remember the exact words that were spoken until they came to the traditional vows.

"I, Luke, take you Lorelai to be my lawfully wedded wife," Luke said.

"For richer, for poorer, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health," Lorelai repeated.

"As long as we both shall live," Luke said.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Luke and Lorelai Danes," the reverend said. "You may kiss the bride."

Lorelai beamed as Luke leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him while she pulled his face to hers with both hands. The crowd applauded as they continued to kiss until Luke realized he hated long public displays of affection, even at his own wedding. He pulled back and gave Lorelai a small wink as he took her hand and they walked under the chuppah and toward the horse-drawn carriage. At Emily's suggestion the guests threw rose petals at the happy couple at they walked.

Luke helped Lorelai into the carriage that was going to take them to the Dragonfly for the reception.

"So how about the dress?" Lorelai asked him with a gleam in her eyes.

"I think I finally understand why you were always wearing it," Luke said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Lorelai smiled almost bashfully. "And you clean up very well Mr. Danes," she said tugging at his lapel.

Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai and kissed her again as the horses started walking and pulling away from town square.

"I love you," Lorelai said wiping the lipstick off his lips.

"I love you too," Luke smiled.

"So no more nerves?" Lorelai asked.

"No more nerves," Luke agreed. "I wasn't crazy about the entire town staring at me for 20 minutes, but the pain was worth it."

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, because now I've got you," Luke said.

"Oh yes, you've got me now, like a piece of property. You are now the proud owner of the diner, the building next door to the diner and me," Lorelai kidded him.

"You're absolutely right," Luke said lightly. "You better watch out, I'm power hungry now. I've already filed permits with Taylor to be known as the Over Lord of Stars Hollow."

"Well I've got news for you," Lorelai informed him.

"What's that?" Luke asked as the horses turned the corner.

"It may be official now, but you had me a long time ago," Lorelai said pressing her forehead to Luke's.

"Same here," Luke told her quietly.

Two hours later everyone was assembled at the Dragonfly and Hep Alien was gearing up to start playing. Luke and Lorelai had cut the cake and Luke had even taken an obligatory bite of the cake for Lorelai. He further surprised her by eating the entire piece. Of course Lorelai had Sookie to thank for making a carrot cake layer especially for Luke.

Luke and Lorelai were mingling with their guests when Richard pulled Luke aside for a moment and left Lorelai and Emily to themselves.

"Luke," Richard said reaching into his inner jacket pocket. "I know you and Lorelai are self-sufficient, but it wouldn't be proper for me to allow my only daughter's wedding to go by without contributing a little something."

Richard handed Luke an envelope and Luke opened it quietly. His eyes widened slightly as he caught a glimpse of the check that Richard handed him.

"Richard," Luke started to protest. "I can't—we can't accept this."

"Nonsense," Richard said waving his hand. "Don't think of this as wedding gift, think of it as making up for lost time. Lorelai didn't go to cotillion and she didn't have an 18th birthday party. I wasn't able to buy her an outrageously priced car for her 16th birthday so let's just call this making up for lost time. Enjoy your honeymoon Luke. Take care of her."

"I will Richard," Luke said.

Elsewhere across the room Lorelai and Emily were catching up.

"Thank you for inviting me Lorelai," Emily said.

"I'm glad you were here Mom," Lorelai said. "The rose petals were a nice touch."

"Thank you," Emily said. "Missy Harrington's daughter did the same thing at her wedding and I thought it made things a little more festive. I see you liked my idea of a horse-drawn carriage," Emily commented.

"My horse drawn carriage had nothing to do with executed Russian leaders Mom," Lorelai replied.

"You still liked the suggestion," Emily chirped happily.

"Maybe I did," Lorelai placated her.

"Well I have something for you Lorelai," Emily said as she reached over the gift table and picked up a large box. "It's heavy so be careful."

"Mom don't you open the gifts at home? Isn't that etiquette?" Lorelai asked.

"Well you've been waiting almost six years for this gift, I just assumed you want to open it now," Emily said.

"Six years?" Lorelai questioned. Suddenly it dawned on her that this was the gift her mother had bought for her wedding to Max. Emily had said she was going to take the gift back until Lorelai started to pester her about what she'd bought. She told Lorelai she was putting the gift away until she actually got married. Apparently she wasn't lying.

"This is the present you bought me six years ago? For another wedding? That's kind of tacky Mom," Lorelai teased her.

"I'll take it back," Emily threatened her.

"No, no, I want it," Lorelai said hugging the box closer to her. She took a seat at an empty chair and began to unwrap the gift. Lorelai noted that the box was very heavy and she popped the lid to the box open. She fished her hand inside and pulled out a wineglass.

"Crystal wine glasses," Lorelai said trying to be enthusiastic.

"They're Swarovski crystal," Emily informed her. "As entertaining as your plates of Charlie's Angels are you needed proper glasses for entertaining."

"They're very pretty Mom," Lorelai said.

"You hate them," Emily said knowingly.

"Luke and I just aren't wine drinkers. But they are lovely glasses. Thank you," Lorelai said.

"I suppose they'll be traded in for a profane vase or alarm clock," Emily sighed. "I knew it though. So I bought you this as well."

Emily handed Lorelai a letter-sized box wrapped in shiny paper and a large bow.

"Two presents?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Yes," Emily said trying not to smile.

Lorelai ripped into the second package and opened the box to reveal a silver plated plaque with a tree engraved on it. Luke and Lorelai Danes was engraved in the trunk of the tree in a small heart. Their birthstones and birthdays were by their name and Rory's name appeared on a separate branch near Lorelai's name.

"Mom, it's beautiful," Lorelai said touched.

"Do you really like it?" Emily asked.

"No," Lorelai replied. "I really _love_ it. It's the perfect present."

Both Emily and Lorelai stood for a moment suddenly very aware of each other and both suddenly bashful. Luckily the awkward moment was soon ended by an eruption from a small crowd by the stage.

"Luke Danes is a terrific man," Kirk's shrill voice yelled through the crowd.

Lorelai and Emily turned to see Kirk awkwardly embracing Luke as he fought back tears.

"This man," Kirk continued as he kept an arm slung over Luke's shoulder. "This man is my very best friend. He always helps me decide what to order in his diner. He gives me advice when I need it and he helped me find Easter eggs."

"Is this a toast?" Emily asked perplexed.

"I don't know," Lorelai said equally bewildered. "I think Kirk looks a little drunk though."

Lorelai stood up and placed the family tree back into the box. She walked over to Lulu who was trying to smile trough Kirk's loud and somewhat incoherent speech.

"Lulu," Lorelai said approaching her. "Is Kirk okay?"

"Well he had half a glass of champagne," Lulu explained. "He gets so emotional at weddings. I thought the champagne would calm him down, but I forgot he was on heavy allergy medication. I think there may have been an unintended reaction."

"Good to know Lulu," Lorelai said walking up to Kirk and Luke.

"Hi Kirk," Lorelai said extracting him from Luke's shoulder. "How's it going?"

"Luke is so lucky to have found you," Kirk babbled loudly as he leaned into Lorelai. "I know you and I have a history and I'm just grateful that you and Luke were able to overlook that."

Lorelai exchanged a glance with Luke as he took Kirk's other shoulder and they escorted him to the chairs.

"I mean, I asked Luke for advice on how to ask you out," Kirk continued. "He had every right to hate me because of the unspoken desire we shared."

Lorelai tried not to laugh as she replied, "But Kirk we never went out."

"We didn't?" he asked.

"No," Lorelai replied. "I thought it was better if we just stayed friends."

"Oh that's right," Kirk said as Luke and Lorelai deposited him on a chair. Lulu rushed over to attend to him.

"Kirk," she said quickly.

"It was a good speech right?" he asked her hopefully.

"It was," she lied.

"Oh no, I forgot one thing," Kirk said as he turned to watch Luke and Lorelai walking away. "I love you Luke Danes!" he yelled.

Luke turned horrified at Kirk's outburst. Lorelai patted his shoulder lightly as they waved Kirk off.

"So we have the honeymoon suite tonight," Lorelai said. "Should I worry about Kirk showing up?"

"Stop it," Luke said. "That guy…"

"Looks up to you," Lorelai finished for him. "As much as you hate to admit it."

"Maybe," Luke replied taking Lorelai in his arms as the music started playing again. "So your Dad gave me a gift."

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai said. "He's such a stickler for gift protocol. But I have to say those little white envelops are fun."

"Yeah, it was a quite a bit of money," Luke told her.

"It couldn't have been that much," Lorelai replied.

"Oh it could," Luke told her. "I'd have to look at the numbers but I'm pretty sure it could pay for the wedding, the reception and a quarter of the national debt."

Lorelai was surprised that her father had given them so much money. She knew she couldn't accept it but she wasn't in the mood to damper the evening by fighting over money with her father.

'We'll talk to him about it later," Lorelai said. "My Mom gave us crystal wine glasses."

"Well you know I'm more of a Chardonnay guy than anything," Luke replied.

"That's what I told her," Lorelai smiled. "So she also gave us a family tree. You and me and Rory all engraved together."

"That's sounds nice," Luke said. "I'm glad you two are talking again."

"You know what? I kind of am too," Lorelai admitted. "As nice as the silence was, I'd kind of gotten used to her meddling phone calls twice a week."

"So this was a good day?" Luke asked her.

"The best day," Lorelai said. "How about you? Good day?"

"The best," he smiled. "I can't say I loved the attention all day. Kirk's speech was loud and awkward, but thankfully you were around to save me."

"I'm a regular knight in shining armor," Lorelai replied.

"Hey, I thought that was my role," Luke said.

"No, I thought we agreed you'd play damsel in distress tonight," Lorelai kidded him.

"Oh jeez," Luke replied spinning her around the floor.

"But you do have a special present when we get back to the room," Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"Really," Luke replied intrigued.

"I worked very hard on it," Lorelai said.

"Does it have anything to do with Old Blue?" Luke asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"You know," Luke replied. "My blue and white flannel shirt. I know you call it Old Blue. It's missing."

"How can you possibly tell that Old Blue is missing?" Lorelai asked shocked. "You have eight million flannel shirts, four million of which are a shade of blue and white."

Luke just grinned slyly at her as they danced. "It's okay," Luke said. "I can wait to be surprised."

Lorelai and Luke danced for a while longer while the crowd of their friends and family watched them sway in perfect unison to the music. The unofficial king and queen of Stars Hollow had finally made it official. They started their new life as husband and wife, but they had also started a new family. Lorelai and her parents had never gotten along better and Luke and Lorelai had finally found the thing they'd always searched for—unconditional love, comfort and safety.

The End.

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with me on this sappy, holiday romance. Happy New Year to all!_


End file.
